Many types of plugs currently in use, including crankbaits and minnow lures) wobble, swim, roll, or show other suitable `in-built` action when drawn steadily through the water. Many of these types of plugs are retrieved by line connected to the body of the plug directly to an eyelet or through intermediate elements, and have one or more hooks connected to the plug body. In most cases, for the lure to achieve its action the lure body, hook(s) and line all have to move appropriately. Thus in these circumstances weight added to the line, intermediate elements, hook(s) or lure body will generally tend to dampen the action of these lures. Similarly, the addition to any of these components of fish and strike attracting elements such as propellors, flashes or spinning blades that add significant weight and/or water resistance will also tend to dampen action. These and related limitations restrict the effectiveness in certain fishing applications of many types of plugs with `in-built` action currently in use. For example, many plugs with `in-built` action that imitate very small bait fish, frogs or insects cannot be made heavier for more effective casting, and many larger plugs cannot be weighted for more effective deep water jigging or for longer distance casting, without impairing the plug's action. Furthermore, the addition of bait to artificial lures can often significantly improve their fish catching ability, provided the weight and/or water resistance of the bait does not impair the action of the lure. The significance of being able to retain satisfactory action in an artificial lure whilst also being able to add weight, bait and/or other components can be seen by examining the evolution of metal bladed lures: By the early 1800's, the metal spoon was in use in England and north America. It was discovered that the combination of bait with the spoon could improve catch rates in some circumstances, but this adversely affected the action. Around 1865 the spinner was invented, comprising a metal blade that rotated about a fixed shaft. Thus the fixed shaft could carry hooks, bait, weight and other components without impairing the action of the blade. The spinner is in widespread use today in a large variety of patterns and forms.